Three Days
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: I'll give you three days, but she must not know what happened, nor can you change what is to happen to her. The angel told him. Do it. Danny said. He didn't know what he was getting into. DS full summary inside. Happy Holidays
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! I thought of this about a day ago, I guess. This is my Christmas "Holiday" fic this year. For those of who even care, Riding Shaow won the most votes, so that will be my first fic in 2007. But this is about a four shot...so a short multi chapter fic. I'm sorry that this is so short. I promise the other chapters are longer.**

**Summary- Sam Fenton died in a car accident that was out of her control. An angel gives Danny a second chance to relive the last three days with his wife considering the way they parted. Danny is shocked when he finds out the angel kept his word, now he struggles with keeping the rules the angel laid down. He only has three days with his wife, and then she dies all over again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

**AN- Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

He sat there over the limp figure. It had all happened so fast, and for the first time he was unable to do anything about it; the bright lights, screeching tires, and his wife dropping to the street dead. He just sat there and cried. He had lost the love of his life. Tears fell from his eyes onto her cheek. No matter how much he cried, she wasn't coming back. He tried to push the memory away, but it persistently kept coming back.

"_What's this?" Danny Fenton looked up at his wife. His face paled at the fishnet stockings that she was holding. She was mad because the stockings in question were certainly not hers. Danny's memory lapsed back to his last business trip where things got a little out of hand with his co-worker._

"_Sam, it's not what it looks like"-_

"_Is this why you like to go on business trips?" Her violet eyes narrowed. Danny gulped letting her eyes bore into his skin._

"_Sam."_

"_Daniel Fenton, you are a"- She stopped her self and help back a scream._

"_I can't stand it here, I'm leaving."_

"_Where."_

"_Out." She slammed the door. Danny's head fell into his hands; sleeping with Jessica was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Jessica had started to give him flirtatious looks and subtle hints, and he was dumb enough to give in, and now he had to fix this mess with Sam. Right before he could go out after her, the phone rand. Danny picked it up._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Danny." He heard Jessica's voice on the other line._

"_Jessica, we have to talk."_

"_When can you schedule your next business trip?" Danny glanced at the door, if he left now, he could catch up to Sam._

"_I have to go."_

"_But Danny"- He hung up before she could protest any further. He ran out the door hoping he could find her._

* * *

"_I can't believe him." She fumed. She thought he was loyal all this time. She trusted him, and now she didn't see how she could trust him any longer. Something caught her eye; Cujo, the neighbor's dog. She cursed under her breath, how did he get out?_

"_Cujo." She called out. The dog barked and ran further away._

"_Come back Cujo." She ran after it laughing, but she still didn't want to be playing games with it. She had more important things to think about than to play games with him, even if his owners couldn't._

"_Cujo, come to Sammy." She used her baby voice to try and coax the dog. He yelped and ran on liking this game he was playing._

_

* * *

Jessica gritted her teeth as she hung up the phone. What did she do wrong? She had given all the looks and the right moves to suggest it. It was only last weekend, and she thought he had enjoyed himself, and he still refused to ditch his wife. She knew it was wrong, but Danny was the handsomest guy at the office, and all the girls knew it. It was a race to see who could crack him first. She had won, but now he treated her like nothing ever happened. She wouldn't stand getting ignored. _

"_What the heck does she have that I don't?"_

_

* * *

Danny ran down the street. It would be faster as Phantom, but he wanted to stay low for a while considering all the lies the media were spreading. _

'_What would they do if they found Phantom and Sam together?' Danny mused. She didn't need that, and neither did he. He just wished he knew where she went. He was so busy lately, he felt disconnected from her. He didn't know where or with whom she hanged out with._

'_Jazz and Valerie probably.' He reassured himself. So why did he have a gut feeling that something would go terribly wrong?_

* * *

"_Cujo, this isn't funny anymore." She yelled to the dog. He ran and suddenly stopped. Sam approached him slowly thanking heaven that he wasn't running. The dog leaped into her arms, and started licking her face._

"_No, I won't forgive you. Let's take you home." Cujo erupted into a barking fit. He wiggled out of her arms._

"_Cujo." She looked up where he was barking. There was a truck coming straight for her. She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights._

_

* * *

Danny was walking home until his ears picked up barking. _

"_Cujo." Sam adored Cujo, so there was some hope that she went after him. He took off running he transformed after he heard Sam's scream. She was in danger. Before he got to her there were screeching tires, and Sam, his beloved wife was dead._

* * *

No one was left after they cleared the scene. There was nothing he could do now. He dropped to his knees and his head fell back to yell at the sky and whatever was up there. 

"Why God, why did you do this to me." He yelled before breaking down in tears.

"I didn't even get to tell her I love her." He whispered. He looked around and there was an eerie glow to one of the shops. He was almost drawn to it. He found himself opening the door. There was a man dressed in all white.

"Hello Daniel." Danny backed away in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I isn't really as important as what can I do for you?"

"What?"

"I can bring your wife back."

"What did you say?" He asked the angel incredulously.

"Things ended on bad terms for you. I give you the chance to relive the past three days with your wife, so you can make things right."

"Do it."

"I warn you Daniel, there are some rules you must follow even if it is painful."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Sam back. What are the rules?"

"Number One, She must never know what happened to her." Danny nodded, he would never want to bring up the subject of death to her anyway.

"And number two, everything must play out like it did tonight. You can't alter it."

"But."

"No buts Daniel, those are the rules."

"I'll do it." His head fell and the angel nodded before disappearing. Danny rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things, or worse talking to people who weren't really there.

"I need more sleep." He uttered under his breath. He walked all the way back home where he crawled under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock was a rude awakening to young Daniel Fenton. His arms stretched as he pushed himself in a sitting position. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his arm touched something warm, another warm body to be exact. He jerked away, and in the process fell out of bed. Sam sat up in her nightgown. 

"What's wrong Danny?"

"It's you." Confusion spread over her face.

"Danny, of course it's me. Who else is there?" Suddenly everything from the night before came back to him.

"Three days." He whispered.

"What?"

"No one." He recovered.

"There's no one else but you." He answered her. He couldn't believe it.

'Three days.' He thought to himself.

'Only three days.'

* * *

**RGT- Once again, I apologize that it is so short. Happy Holidays. I'll be updating really soon.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 Day One

**Hey Merry Christmas. Second chapter up. Thanks to all who reviewed. I would hope that I would have gotten more reviews, but it's not like I'm giving up that easily. This chapter is deadicated to all who reviewed, and will review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, or the plot whoever owns the rights to the movie Three Days does.**

**Last Time:**

_"What's wrong Danny?"_

_"It's you." Confusion spread over her face._

_"Danny, of course it's me. Who else is there?" Suddenly everything from the night before came back to him._

_"Three days." He whispered._

_"What?"_

_"No one." He recovered._

_"There's no one else but you." He answered her. He couldn't believe it._

_'Three days.' He thought to himself._

_'Only three days.'_

* * *

"Danny what's"- Danny jumped back on the bed before capturing her lips hungrily. He straddled her tilting his head to get a better angle. Sam's laughter stopped him from going any further.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Sam."

"Danny, no. I need to eat breakfast before I head off to work."

"But"-

"I can't be late for work Danny." She skipped out of bed, and headed off to the kitchen.

"Why don't you skip work today?"

"Danny, I"-

"Call in sick. We'll go anywhere you want." She looked at the phone the Danny's pleading eyes.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes. Danny grabbed her hand and used the other one to cup her cheek. He placed a tendered kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"I'll protect you no matter what."

"What are you talking about?" She pushed back from his embrace.

"I love you Sam." She shook her head.

"You're acting so strange this morning." Danny watched her cooking breakfast.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"What"-

"Am I doing here? Making sure you follow the rules." The angel scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"It appears I do." The angel mused.

"You know, there is a way to save her."

"What!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"Sam can't hear or see me."

"I'm fine." Danny yelled back.

"And why didn't you mention this last night?"

"I didn't want to raise your hopes up Daniel."

"How do I save her?"

"Prove to us that you truly love her Daniel."

"How do I do that?" Danny turned back to the angel, but he was gone as fast as he had come.

"How do you do what Danny?" The cheery face popped through the doorway. Danny had to think up a lie really quick.

"How would you like to go to Amity Park?"

"Danny, we haven't been there in years." He held out his hand.

"We can visit Tucker and Jazz, and visit your parents"- She stopped short. His parents were a touchy subject for him. His freshman year in college he finally told his parents the truth. Things didn't go too well with his dad. Danny had never talked to him since then. Sam felt it to be her responsibility to fix it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Danny half smiled.

"It's alright. Let's pick out our Christmas tree. We can decorate it when we get back."

"Alright." She offered out her hand.

"Shall we?" He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"We shall." She chuckled as the two exited their apartment. Their elderly neighbor had brought Cujo out for a walk.

"Hey Cujo." The small dog licked her face.

"Yes, I love you too. Be a good dog and don't run off." A smirk developed on Danny's face as he stared at the dog, if only she knew.

"Bye Mr. Peterson."

"Bye Sam." The elderly man waved watching the two walk on.

* * *

"How about this one?" Sam pointed. 

"Whatever you want."

"Come on Danny." She nudged him playfully.

"I want your opinion. It is going in our house."

"Fine." He smiled.

"I like it." Sam's face brightened.

"I know exactly where to put it too. It would go perfect in the living room."

"May, I help you?" The sales person said.

"We would like to buy this tree." Sam smiled, and Danny couldn't help but admire her.

"Alright, I see you know your trees, it will be fifty-five bucks, and I'll even thro in some rope."

"Done." Sam grabbed Danny's arm in excitement as the words left Danny's mouth.

"This means so much to me Danny." Danny took a moment to reflect on how pretty she looked with little snowflakes entangled in her hair.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear which caused a light blush to cross her cheeks. He looked at his watch.

"We better hurry if we want to make it to Amity before supper time."

"Danny, slow down. We have all the time in the world."

"Just get in the car. I'll strap the tree on." He hated keeping it from her. She was acting like they had all the time in the world, when all they had together was three blasted days.

"You really should slow down."

"Of course you can say that."

"I know this is hard for you."

"You got that right. She expects to live for years, but she only has two more days unless I figure out what the heck you mean by proving that I love her. Isn't it enough that I married her?" The angel merely laughed at the halfa.

"You can figure that out on your own. Just remember you were the one who agreed to this."

"I don't regret that decision at all." Danny spat back.

"You need to slow down, otherwise things might become worse."

"Worse. How can things POSSIBLY get worse? My wife only has two more days till she is dead."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The angel vanished again. Danny just retreated to the car.

"Is everything alright?" Dan forced on a smile.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

"I finished packing." Sam smiled at Danny. 

"Alright let's go." Danny grabbed her hand.

"Danny, look at the snow fall." She stood there taking in the sight.

"It's beautiful. Can we go now?" Danny whined. Her sparkling eyes glowed as she reveled at the sight.

"Let's go." She finally agreed.

* * *

Danny squeezed Sam's hand as they stood in front of his mother's house. As soon as the door opened Jazz hugged Danny tightly. 

"What are you doing here?"

"We can't visit our favorite sister" Danny laughed. Jazz's hand fell on her hip.

"I'm your only sister."

"Jazz, who is it?" An aging woman came to the door. Her voice stopped at the sight of their visitors.

"Hey mom." Danny said sheepishly.

"Danny, is that really you?"

"Yeah mom, it is." Maddie raced out in the cold and embraced her son.

"My baby boy." Danny smiled. He hated being called that, for he wasn't little anymore, but it made her happy.

"And don't think I forgot about you Sam." Sam wrapped her arms around Maddie taking in the scent of freshly backed cookies.

"I wasn't expecting you here."

'Me neither.' Danny mentally added.

"Where are my manners, come in come in." She turned to her eldest child.

"Jazz, could you add two more places at the dinner table and Danny could you help her?" Both children nodded. As soon as they left the room, Maddie turned to Sam.

"I've missed you two so much. A lot has happened here."

"Where's your husband?" Sam noticed Maddie holding back tears.

"That's one of the changes. He isn't living here anymore. He fell terribly ill, and has to stay in the hospital. I know Danny wouldn't like this, but I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"To have Danny talk to him. I normally wouldn't ask such a thing considering what happened between them, but I don't know how much longer Jack will live."

"I will, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Sam."

* * *

The four sat there eating their meals talking every once and a while occasionally awkward silences pass through the room. 

"So Danny, how is the ghost hunting going?" Maddie asked with a semi-cheery smile on her lips.

"The ghosts have been quiet lately. I think they either finally came to their senses or they are planning something, so I have to be on my toes."

"And Sam, how are things at the office going"- Danny lapsed back into thought. He always came back to the phrase prove that you love her. What the heck did that mean? Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? He could buy her something. He looked at the clock, if he left now he would be able to make it to the store before they closed.

"Excuse me, I just remembered something." He wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed for the door with Sam calling after him.

"Where are you going? Dinner isn't even over."

"Sam, I'll be right back, I promise." Sam gathered the rest of her pride as she watched Danny fly off, and returned to the warmth.

"I don't know what has gotten into him lately."

* * *

Danny flew back to the house as fast as he could. This would prove that he loved her. He had tucked away in a box, a golden necklace with diamonds embedded into a heart. He changed back into his human form. All three women were working on the dishes, dinner was over. 

"I don't know what is going on with him lately. He seems distant, and then he doesn't slow down, it's just let's go, let's go. It's almost like…like he's hiding something from me."

"Well you haven't been honest with him yet either."

"That's different. I've had this feeling that he's seeing another woman, but I have no proof."

"Sam, that's nonsense, Danny loves you; he wouldn't do that to you."

"I hope you're right."

"I told you." Danny whipped around to see the angel right behind him.

"Where did you come from?"

"I told you it could get worse. See what happens when you rush things."

"How could she even think that?"

"Maybe, because it did happen." The angel pointed out. Danny eyes narrowed, why did he have to bring that up?

"Slow down, it might be the last two day you ever spend with her."

Danny turned back to the conversation. He decided it was time for him to cut in.

"I'm sorry about running out on dinner." All three girls jumped at his voice. He noticed Sam's face paled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Is that any way to greet your husband?" He asked before kissing her on the lips.

"I think I'm tired, do you have any rooms to sleep in?" Sam asked.

"You could sleep upstairs, in the second room on the right; unless, you would prefer to sleep in Danny's old room." A blush spread across Sam's cheeks, she should really blush, she was married to Danny now.

"Whatever room is fine." She answered.

"You know what; I think I'll turn in too." The two headed upstairs to the guest room. Sam fell asleep first. Danny's hands kept opening the box almost as if he was afraid the content would disappear.

'I'll give it to her tomorrow.' He tried to keep his eyes open, but they soon half-lidded, before fully closing to get lost in dreams. Day one was over.

* * *

**End Day One. If everything goes as planned, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, then the last chapter will be on New Year's Eve. Reviews give inspiration...or I just like them.**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm deleting this story. But no fears, I'll post it next year again, that way I have a little more time to work on it. I tried to write a long four shot in a matter of four days, I feel that I didn't write it to the best of my ability, so I'm taking it off and editing it. I'm sorry for those of you that were looking forward to it this year, but I can't. I'm getting back into school, and working on my main story. Once again, sorry.**

**-Carolyn**


End file.
